fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foop/References
*Foop's first sentence is "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." This is a reference to The Silence of the Lambs where Hannibal Lecter greets the main character FBI Agent Clarice this way. His father, Anti-Cosmo, frequently says "Hello, Clarice" as well. This is also a reference to the episode The Gland Plan. *Foop has hiccuped in almost each episode he appears in (e.g Playdate of Doom). *Foop only smiles whenever mortal danger is around, and not just for happiness, like Poof. *The alternate dimension Foop winds up trapped in is a parody of the phantom zone from Superman II. *Foop is also sometimes known as "Anti-Poof". *He is very similar to Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. Both are evil infants with very high intellegence. They also have similar voices. *Foop should know that Fairies are immortal, which means he couldn't destroy Poof, even if he wanted to. *Foop seems to have interest in acquiring knowledge, since he apparently is the only Anti-Fairy to go to Spellementary School. *Foop's apparent favorite word is death. *Ironically, in Anti-Poof, it is revealed Foop hates his own name. *A possible reason for Foop's weird name is because Anti-Cosmo wanted an Anti-Fairy's name not to start with anti for the first time. *Foop is "Poof" spelled backwards. *Foop owns a Kelly Clarkson lunchbox. *Despite being enemies, Foop and Poof share one thing in common: they both hate theater. *In Love Triangle, he says that his mother packed him chicken nuggets, so he must be going to school forcibly not because he wants to, even though he wants to destroy Poof. *Foop's name can be seen in Nega-Timmy. *Foop is shaped like a square, while his opposite, Poof, is shaped like a sphere. *He sometimes puts the word doom at the end of a sentence or word. This may be a reference to Zim from Invader ZIM. And also a reference of Baxter Stockman from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the episode, Baxter Gambit. *He, like his counterpart, Poof, has no middle name. *He is the only Anti-Fairy that has not experienced a Friday the 13th on the show yet. *In Timmy's Secret Wish, Foop doesn't even consider the possiblity that if he manages to undo the existence of Poof, he would be undone until Jorgen Von Strangle points this out. This may indicate that he is not as intelligent as his father, Anti-Cosmo. *Foop appeared three times as a villain in Season 8, more than Vicky's and Mr. Crocker's appearances as villains, who both had this role in the episode "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack" in this season. *Foop was supposed to be the antagonist of Poof, until "Timmy's Secret Wish" and "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack", where he turns into the antagonist of Timmy. *In Spellementary School, Foop tries to be the most popular student at the school and fails to do so. This is a big switch, considering in his debut appearance, he states clearly that as Poof's opposite, he is to be feared and despised throughout the universe. Also, he looks like a "square". *In The Terrible Twosome, Foop has the Terrific Twos in the second half of the episode, while Poof has the Terrible Twos. *In Scary GodCouple, Foop will be Vicky's anti-Odd Parent, only that in Balance of Flour, it was mentioned that no anti-Fairy can be the anti-Fairies of a child. *Foop experienced a Fairy-clipse in "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack". *As mentioned by Foop in Timmy's Secret Wish, his tears are made out of acid. *In one of the episodes, Foop and Poof will be partners for a school project. Category:Characters Category:References